


ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

by scymono



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Multi, Romance, Walkers, Zombies, a little angsty but everything is okay, and negan, i am too lazy to tag everyone from saviors, including reader, no idea how mature this would be but i will try, the title is contemplation, we must protect everyone, why not right, yeah sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scymono/pseuds/scymono
Summary: — Oh, kiss her on the lips and set her free.Sing her name like a song; a sweet and lustful song.Look at her in the eyes and show her what she wants; satisfy her as if she is his.Show how infinity she feels and bring her to euphoria.Give her bites; the marks of his.





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING — anything in this story might be triggering (i don't know for sure). please be alert and cautious to continue reading this story.

* * *

**it's a shame that you don't know what you're running from**

* * *

        **[name]**  took a deep breath and gazed at the drink in front of her. She rested both of her arms on the clean table, watching how the plain water danced just from a tap of her finger. It rippled and there was a sudden wave coming from the water as she tapped the table once again; the vibration earned a response from the tasteless water. She wished she could have a box of milk but with this current situation, it would be better to get caught from drinking water instead of drinking milk. [name] brushed her strands of hair behind her ear as the chemical formula for water suddenly flooded into her brain;  _H20. Always remember the H20, [name]._

     Boredom washed over her whole body like the ocean waves as the silence interrupted her thinking. She let out a depressed sigh; a sign of her growing bored and dull like the sky. She was about to stand up from her seat, perhaps to head somewhere other than the quiet cafeteria when she caught a glimpse of a man's hand which placed a small carton of milk in front of her, replacing the water that she thought was dull. A hint of joy erupted inside her chest, just when she needed milk and a friend to talk to, she immediately turned around, catching the brown eyes of her  _very_ friendly classmate. He smiled back at [name] as a reply to her silent thank you; he understood her even if she remained quiet the whole time.

     "I know you wanted that."

     She giggled and stabbed the straw into the hole, "How?"

     He shrugged, "You always want to drink a small box of milk so I thought  _hey why not just buy one for [name]_? She will crave for milk all the time." He took a seat right next to her and gave a toothy smile, "Seems like I am right today."

     [name] took a sip of the milk and smiled, "You're always right." She then looked at her wristwatch, noticing that it was still PE subject which she hated. It was odd to see her friend skipping PE class to hang out with her and she couldn't brush off the unsatisfied feeling of not knowing why; "Kevin. Why are you here? Don't tell me you decided to finally skip PE class with me."

     Kevin stared at her for a good second before bursting into laughter with her joke, "No way! Hey, we are in the 12th grade now; the  _seniors_. I need to earn the Good Student award for my university." He scoffed and popped open his favourite carbonated drink that he would drink every day, "Besides, I am not like you. I don't hate PE class to skip it every single day. I still have no idea how you could survive without getting caught from January until now. Heck, you don't even go to the class once this year!"

     She chuckled, "You need to know the tricks on how to avoid those teachers. I told you before, I am a ninja. Not gonna lie but I know he is hunting for me. He went to the class to look for me. Luckily, I was away with Sir Anthony at that time."

     "But you are still not caught until now. You sure don't want to enter PE class even once? I mean. . . the teacher is different than last year. Although he uses profanity  _a lot_ , he is still. . . cool. I guess."

     "I know Miss Grungy transferred to another school but I am traumatized with her lesson. I will hate PE forever." She said.

     [name] grimaced at the thought of Miss Grungy; her fatass that wouldn't move from the chair to show an example and the fact that they would all sit in the vast field to study PE.  _Study PE_. Not exercises. Literally, they would read the boring textbooks about PE. It was hell for [name]. She would rather exhaust herself from exercising and running around; oh, she loved marathons the most, instead of sitting on the ground to read textbooks. She had to admit that Miss Grungy was the worst teacher in the universe.

     She continued, "I don't care who teaches PE but I hate PE now. Even if I like running around the field." Kevin was about to say something but [name] cut him off, "You are not answering why you are here."

     Kevin grinned, "That teacher is absent today. Heard that he went to the hospital to visit his sick wife." He looked around and lowered down his voice when there was nobody walking near them, "Apparently, the wife is dying. I heard that from those. . . busybody teachers. They are useful for once to provide juicy information."

     [name] hummed from what he said; clearly not affected by the sad, depressing story. She wished she could put more feelings to how she talked but it just seemed very hard to do so. It was depressing to hear such thing from Kevin and she pitied the teacher  _a whole lot_ , but there was a difference between feeling sad at your story  _and_  at others' stories. [name] understood that her lack of expression often gets her into trouble; people would think she was just eccentric, someone with a hollow shell. Yet they had no idea what she would feel  _inside_.

     Kevin did not say anything about her monotone voice as if she didn't care; he knew she cared although she didn't seem like it, "You know, you could meet him for at least one time. He is quite. . . funny? No, scratch that. His jokes are quite dry and dead." He sighed, "Ah, whatever! You could just see his face! You don't even know how he looks like!"

     She rolled her eyes yet there was no denying in her [eye colour] eyes. It was true. She actually had no idea how he looked like. Thanks to her creative, colourful mind, she would just picture how he would look like; muscular, tall, and maybe even bald. Whenever she walks around the school compound, she would always look out for a gym teacher based on what she imagined. Besides, it's easy like a pie for her to spot a gym teacher; she could just look out for teachers who are wearing gym clothing on that particular day.

     "At least I know his name."

     Kevin raised an eyebrow, "And what's his name?"

     "Negan something."

     "Bingo!" Kevin clapped his hands out of surprise that she could actually remember someone's name, "Can't believe you would actually remember his name."

     There was something itching at the back of her head. [name] frowned and shook her head to brush off the pain in her head, "Actually, I think I saw his face before but I couldn't remember how he looks like. I think. . . I was in the teachers' office to meet Sir Anthony regarding the Young Scientists' Competition. I remember seeing the Negan's nameplate on a desk.  _He_  was there." She scowled, " _Shit_. I know he saw my face! Well, at least, he didn't confront me at that time since Sir Anthony was with me."

     "Wow. You have a memory of a goldfish."

     "Shut up."

     "When did this happen by the way?"

     "Around. . . last week?"

     Kevin whistled out of amusement, "You are lucky that he didn't find you personally. Sir Negan is very strict with his rules. If he found you. . . I couldn't imagine what he is going to do." He shivered from the thought of Negan finding [name], "He will probably ask you to stand outside the field for hours if he is kind enough to do that."

     Although his joke was funny, [name] remained quiet as she seemed to be staring somewhere far away. It was obvious that her mind was no longer right next to Kevin; it was somewhere other than the school cafeteria. Her eyes were wavering as she gazed at the school's gate which was far away yet was still visible to the students in the cafeteria. [name] ignored her worried reflection on the window and continued to stare at the men that barged in into the school compound. They were not just normal men, they were men with guns and bulletproof vests; the protection showing how secure they were and who they were working for. It clicked in [name]'s mind; they were soldiers yet soldiers weren't supposed to barge it into the school compound without any warning whatsoever.

     Kevin realized where [name] was looking at and his eyes wandered to the security guard that rushed to the soldiers to negotiate. However, before the security guard was able to open his mouth to let out his voice, one of them pointed his gun at the security guard's head. Everything unfolded in front of their eyes; the soldier just shot the innocent citizen in the head without any guilt written on his face. All of the gruesome images; crimson blood gushing out from his head, the loud thud as he landed on the ground violently and the ringing voice that was bugging in [name]'s voice when he pulled the trigger. Both of them were frozen on the spot. Of course, they just witnessed someone killing an innocent man in front of their own eyes, what are they supposed to do?

     [name] stood up from her seat hurriedly, knocking the small carton of milk to the floor, "Come on, Kevin!"

     He hastily stood up and jogged away from the cafeteria together with [name]. Confusion was the only thing that was filling their minds, clouding their eyes to prevent them from seeing the straight path in front of them. As their legs brought them somewhere else, they heard another gunshot that echoed throughout the whole school compound. [name] was pretty sure that all of the students could hear the loud noises. Even the teachers were alert with what was going on at the once serene school. 

     "Why?!. . ." Kevin gasped for air, his eyes trailing to the soldiers that were killing everyone they saw, "I— I don't understand! The soldiers— They are killing everyone!"

     [name] took a sharp breath as she paid no mind to the soldiers killing those teachers that walked past them, "You don't ask something like that right now! We just need to focus on getting out from here!"

     "Hey! Two of you! What do you think you're doing here instead of being in the class?"

     Kevin and [name] halted in their tracks at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, turned around and saw a lean male teacher. Both of them breathed out in relieved, somehow glad to see an adult that would perhaps take care of everything here. Kevin took a long breath before grinning at the teacher as he took a step towards him, pointing his accusing index finger to the cafeteria where they were hanging out. It might sound like bullshit if they admitted that there're soldiers in the school compound, shooting everyone they see but he had no choice but to spill everything out. In fact, Kevin just wanted to get out of the school as soon as possible.

     "There are soldiers! They barged in and started shooting everyone they see!"

     The teacher's eyebrows creased together in confusion as his green eyes stared deep down into [name]'s eyes, trying to find the truth in her eyes. Yet when her eyes widened in terror, he froze from the cold feet he was getting and before he could say anything, the bullet pierced through his head. An obvious hole was on his forehead, the blood dripping down from the new wound and his eyes were quivering even when he was dead. The man fell to the ground, his whole body sprawling on the filthy ground when the soldier reloaded his gun.

     [name]'s shaky hands reached out for Kevin's hand and started pulling him away from his frozen state. Kevin was trembling in fright, she could see that very well through his teary eyes yet there was no time for them to dawdle around like an idiot. If they continued to stand there, they would die right away. Another sound of a gunshot rang in their eyes, disturbing and shaking their brains in anxiety. Kevin let out a pained cry when a bullet grazed his leg, causing him to lose the strength in his legs and the hope that withered inside him. [name] looked at him in worry, her hands getting clammy and her heart was beating like a maniac.

     She wanted to help but she didn't know how to help right now. The only two options that she could see was to abandon Kevin  _or_  to help him and get her life at risk. It was  _madness, hell_  to even think of such an option. [name] never thought of herself as a considerate friend; she was silent, enigmatic and mysterious vibe oozing out from her. She would glare at anyone that crosses her path.  _And she was selfish_. All human beings are selfish at some point; [name] was one of them.

     But [name] didn't want to ditch Kevin when she looked at the cowardly look he had.

     "Kevin!" [name] raised her voice and knelt down in front of him, cupping his face with the undeniable panic in her eyes, "You need to get ahold of yourself. I can't be the one to help you get out if you are acting like this!"

     The warm tears dripped down from his eyes and fell onto [name]'s thumb, "We can't run, [name]! We can't—"

     [name] raised her hand and brought it down, giving a strong slap to his cheek to wake him up. She clenched her jaw and her grasp on his face tightened until she earned a whimper from Kevin, "Wake up already, Kevin! I am not going to abandon you! I— I don't want to be the only selfish one! So you need to be selfish for me! Wake the fuck up and run for your own life! Don't just sit there like an idiot waiting for the death!"

     "[name]. . ."

     She pushed back her tears that were about to fall out and said; "Are you going to come with me, Kevin?"

     He nervously bit his lips and glanced behind him where the soldiers' footsteps were getting louder, "Yes— Yes, [name]."

     " _Good._ "

     And they ran like there was no tomorrow. They sprinted away without knowing what was going on in this world. The screams from the students, the booming sounds of the gunshots, and their footsteps that were echoing in the long, dark hallway; they ignored all of them as they ran together. To save their life and their future, they ignored the students' screech even when they would cast a look looking for help to them.  _[name] was selfish and Kevin was selfish_ ; they were only running away together to save each other life.

     Both of them fled and ignored everything happening around them. Even when Kevin fell to the ground upon receiving the welcoming bullet to his head, [name] ran away with guilt trailing behind her.


	2. hopeful run.

* * *

**run with the hope inside you**

* * *

           **NEGAN** swung his barbed wire bat and hit the walker in the face. Hard. Until the head burst into pieces and the rotting brain juice was oozing out of the dead man. He grunted at the sight of the walker but the hint of amusement was clearly written in his eyes. Whistling at the injury he did to the walker, he let out an amused laugh and laid his stained weapon on his broad shoulder. With walker laying on the ground like pests, he kicked one of the corpses out of his way and marched down to the abandoned double-storey house.

    It seemed nice but there was a part of the house that reminded him of something bitter; the house was quite similar to his previous house — when Lucille was still there with him, loving and caring for him. But that was all in the past. Negan now was the _different_ Negan than before. Oh, he was no longer the fucking gym teacher that often got complaints from the stupid parents nor was he the one married to only one woman. This time, he had the chance to shape his community; the _Saviours_. As if it was not a zombie apocalypse situation, Negan kicked the wooden door that was painted with baby blue, slamming it open and he marched into the empty house.

    There was not even a single soul in the house — it was a safe house once in the lifetime. Somehow, he was amused that there was nobody that died and started to roam in the house. Negan did notice the trails of blood on the marble floor; someone was definitely dragging a limp body out of the house which earned an enlivened hum from Negan. In fact, he was surprised that somebody would leave the house _this_ clean during a zombie apocalypse.

    “Find for food! Anything fucking useful!”

    Negan liked how the men moved according to what he said. They were like the ants, moving upon the command of the queen — of course, Negan was a king instead of a queen. While Negan was fooling around — like he always would do, Dwight searched the kitchen area and literally found cans filled with food inside the cabinets. It was like a blessing bestowed by the God; the amount of food was unbelievable, it was as if someone had been stacking the food up for weeks by raiding towns and such. He reached his hand out and peered into the cabinet, realizing something odd as for the first time, he was observant more than ever. The cans were clean, not even a speck of dust was staining the cans.

    “Something’s wrong,” Dwight mumbled, noticing how the clouds of dust had been accumulating on the bottom of the inside cabinet but not around the cans. It seemed suspicious, anyone who was observant enough would find it odd!

    “And what’s wrong?” Negan questioned, not really surprised with what Dwight said, “You found a fucking head or something inside there?”

    Dwight flinched and shook his head, “No, of course not. Just... Someone has been collecting this food and recently put them in here. They might even be back in a moment.”

    Negan raised a brow at his statement and showed no signs of backing down, “Is that so?” He laughed with mischievous painted in his eyes, “ _Good._ We will wait for that so-called person to fucking come back then. See what they got. By the way, Dwight, if you are _soooooo_ fucking wrong, I gonna chop chop your fucking head off. Just to let you know. A damn kind reminder to you, Dwight.”

    Dwight knew he fucked up.

 

.

.

.

 

         [name]’s eyes glanced around her surrounding, taking in the laughter of the community as the chit chattering invaded into her ears. Absolutely shock was her first expression. The community looked happy and jolly outside but when she stepped into the place which was guarded by wall and fences, she could sense the tension rising into the air. [name] was not dumb, that’s for sure. There was something wrong with the community; a part that she wouldn’t fancy at all.

    “So as you can see, we are very welcoming here.” The man in front of her smiled, his adorable dimples were visible on his rosy cheeks, “Like I said, before you could join the community, I need to take your weapons away and check your body. To see whether you have bites or not. We still need to take care of the whole community even when we are searching for survivors.”

    She averted her eyes from him and watched a plump woman carrying a dirty sack of something. It seemed _so_ fishy that [name] couldn’t tear her gaze away. Upon hearing the man clearing his throat, she let out a sigh and looked back at him in the eyes; her [eye colour] eyes gleaming with life and caution, a part of her childhood seemed to be gone a very long time ago.

    “I didn't say I want to join.”

    The man furrowed his eyebrows in dissatisfaction and grunted as if he wanted to deny what [name] just said, “No can’t do. You entered into our territory and you assume that we are going to just let you waltz out? You might be a spy for all we care! Sorry but we just can’t allow any danger to harm the people here.”

    “So you are forcing people to enter into your community? I don't see this as a peaceful community anymore then.” [name] let out an obvious disappointed sigh like a drama queen, “What a _shame_. I can see more to why I am not joining this place.”

     _I just need to get out before they find out some food are missing. Come on...”_

He pursed his lips, “There’s nothing we can do right now. However, before you go, we have something to show you. This might change your mind to stay here as one of us then.”

    With that said, he led the way with peace and silence, somehow odd for [name] to just follow him like a chicken. It was like a garage, possibly a warehouse as [name] couldn’t identify the place when there were old, abandoned cars surrounding the garage. The man glanced back at her before flashing a grin, swinging the door open with a tune coming out from his throat. [name] stared at the back of the man; small and short, perhaps sending her disappointment at the sight of such man. She scowled at her own ridiculous thought and this time, she stared into the dark space of the garage; it was like an abyss, sending her _a lot_ of bad feelings about following the man like a clueless duck.

    “Come on. You will like it!”

    [name] hesitated, “What’s in there?”

    The man smiled, “There will be no fun if I spoil it for you!”

    She swiftly and quickly took out her gun that was strapped to her belt and pointed the tip of the weapon towards him. She couldn’t deny the fear inside her; hands were trembling and the eyes that were showing worry and terror when he flashed the vile smile at her. [name] knew something was bad. _Very bad_ inside the garage thus she refused to enter. Who would even enter a dark place without knowing their surrounding first?

    He raised both of his hands, “Whoa! Whoa! No weapons! I told you that!”

    [name] kept quiet. She wasn’t going to deal with his bullshit at the moment when her eyes constantly trailed off to the inside of the garage. Then, the light started to pour it when the clouds floated away, revealing the scorching sun above her. When the light showered the inside, [name] caught a glimpse of those _sick_ and _disgusting_ things. So many meats were hung from the ceiling, the keen hooks piercing into the torso of a man and the limbs that were scattered on the ground. She saw the axe on the long table; stained and bloody for the poor humans’ blood. Those humans were dead like rats or maybe even a sheep. They were the prey from the start.

    Including [name].

    She gripped the handle of her gun tighter before frowning like a child even when the cold sweats fell down from her forehead. [name] cocked her gun to the side a little before glaring at the sinful man; the demon and the mastermind.

    “Don't bullshit right now.” She hissed and started sprouting out lies from her mouth, “I don't know what’s inside the garage but I am not going in there. That shit right there screams danger.”

    He tilted his head to the side with another mischievous grin, “Come on now. Don't miss it!”

    [name] clenched her jaw, “I am leaving.”

    Just when [name] moved an inch from her spot, the man dashed forward after grabbing the murderous crowbar that was slumping against the sturdy wall. Taking her on by surprise, [name] took a sudden step back and strained her eyes to remain on the man. As he took another step closer, she immediately swung her leg and hit him in the shin, earning a howl from the pain throbbing in his leg.

     _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Not wasting any time, [name] sprinted away from the garage and ran past those confused people, the cannibals. The thought of them cooking a once alive man was uncomfortable to think about including their teeth sinking into the flesh. She wanted to puke at the thought of them eating humans but decided to force everything back into her throat, ignoring the mundane taste on her tongue. When she ran out from the territory, she could finally breathe better but still couldn’t ignore the men chasing after her.

    Several gunshots were sent towards [name], giving her scratches but she was still _alive._

    [name] knew she made a bad choice the moment she stepped into the ridiculous community, just like always. They were like fools, almost like a joker that tried so hard to tempt her in. Of course, she was smarter than that. She wouldn’t join their community straightaway but she did enter into their compound to see what they could offer. The people there acted so kindly; helping her and offering her food as if they wanted to fatten [name] up. At least, now she knew the reason why. They were eating _humans’ flesh_! That was not _normal_ even though she tried to think of the circumstances they were facing.

    Considering the situation she was in, she knew she fucked up. With them chasing after her as she was sprinting away with her life depended on it, she thought she couldn’t survive. Her feet stomped against the soil like an elephant, her [eye colour] eyes glancing back every second to make sure those maniacs were long gone. When [name] caught the sight of nobody but walking corpses, she let out a relieved sigh and fell to her knees on the side of the road. All of the weights on her shoulders were finally gone and she could take a proper time to breathe in and out.

     _Fucking psychopaths..._

[name] huffed before a smile etched on her sweaty face as she pulled her backpack onto her lap. She unzipped the bag and inside was somehow welcoming to see. The amount of food she stole was more than enough. Heck, she could even live in the house and stay there without coming out for nearly two weeks. [name] wouldn’t die. After all, she was supposed to live to keep the story going. She zipped the backpack and slung it behind her shoulders before rushing down to her secret base. There was somehow fear thumping inside her but she ignored it; perhaps it was the fear of someone finding out her food stash and then she would need to start from the scratch once again.

     _I will fucking kill whoever took my food stash._

    Once her eyes landed on the baby blue entrance door, she smiled before noticing the trails of blood across the streets. There was a part inside her that was telling her to abort the mission but there was also the voice that told her to go into the house because _nothing_ happened. [name] debated on it but she needed to take this risk. Whether she would die or not, it will just happen — again, it would be nice to actually die in this situation; no more walkers, no more scavenging and certainly no more assholes to deal with. She took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh out of her parted lips before entering into the serene house.

    It was quiet, just like usual yet there was something bugging her in the head. [name] looked around the area, scanning her surrounding for any movement when there was none. She began to think that maybe she was just paranoid; everyone would be paranoid in this zombie apocalypse. Brushing the [hair colour] strands away from her face, she strolled to the kitchen and slammed her backpack onto the wooden table. It squeaked for a second, somehow giving [name] cold sweats down her back. However, she brushed it off and unzipped her bag once again before taking out the food she stole from the crazy community. She was _lucky_ , perhaps more than lucky as she would call herself _skilful._

“Finally...” She breathed out, “No more stupid assholes to deal with and definitely not a cannibal either.”

    “Oh, _doll_. But you have another asshole to deal with now.”

    [name] stiffened from the unfamiliar voice in her own personal space, she could feel the stares burning into her frail back even when she stood still like a statue. Cautiously but swiftly, she turned around and met the living eyes of a person; the eyes were breathing like a living thing, so fascinating yet there was a danger alert written all over him. For the first time, [name] met someone that _somehow_ enjoyed the apocalypse. Normal people would be afraid of the walkers or even the whole world right now but that particular man. . . he enjoyed breathing the air from the living dead. Maybe [name] envied the man but at the same time, she was petrified; that man did sound like an asshole that she wouldn’t want to deal with.

    “Who the heck—” [name] choked on her own saliva out of the terror living inside her.

    The man chuckled, swung the bat and held his baseball bat so close with her face, “My god, doll. I am _fucking_ offended that you don't even know me! I thought I am quite the awesome shit around this area! You need to fucking check the news more than once per day or else you will just get lost in this world, dear.”

    [name] raised both of her hands, “Alright, alright. I know you are the... awesome shit but proper introduction first, please?”

    He whistled, “Oh yeah! That’s the shit I wanna hear! You sound so damn hot when you beg for my name. My dick just twitched from your fucking voice!”

     _Okay, what._

    “I hope you fucking remember my name or else I will be disappointed, doll.” He clicked his tongue before smiling at the sight of terror in front of him, “The name’s Negan. Ring any fucking bell?”

      _Negan. Negan. Negan. Negan? Who the shit_ —

    “Oh shit.”

    Negan smirked, “Whatever is inside your fucking brain seems correct. Well, I hope you do remember me. I am quite and _still_  fucking mad that you skipped my class.” He stepped forward until he was an inch away from [name], towering her like a beast that caught its prey and the face he had on; he was definitely enjoying looking at the fear that was swelling in your chest, “You... are [name], aren’t you? Ah, I remember your name in particular... Anthony’s fucking pet. Seems you have grown up _a whole fucking lot_ since I last saw you.”

    [name] grunted at the uncomfortable distance between the two of them _and_ his use of profanity, “Alright, sir. Look, I just have a bad experience with PE lesson and I decided to abandon the lesson. I do swear I still enjoy running like usual. I just don’t like how the PE lesson is conducted. But hey, that’s like a long long time ago so it's time to let it all go and stay in peace.”

    Negan let out a snicker and eventually laughed aloud like a bear, “I like how you joke but you know that’s not how the fucking world works now, doll.”

    She clicked her tongue and placed her hand on the bleeding scratch on her forearm, “Look. Whatever I did to you, that was the past. I _certainly_ don't mean to do it. _Really_. I was still dumb and definitely foolish but I am sure I am _way_ better now. Honestly, there’s no point in having grudge against me, sir. Just... let me go, _please_?”

    “You know I can’t fucking just let you go.” Negan smiled, “Just listen to what I am about to say, alright, doll? I swear you won’t fucking regret this.”

    [name] looked at him in the eyes, trying to make her voice as steady as possible, “I think you forgot something about me, sir.” Although, she noticed her voice was still wavering from the worst outcome that might happen.

    She took a deep breath.

    “I am _extremely_ good at running.”


End file.
